


Learning How To Love You

by Genius_626



Series: Thespians [3]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Content, Sorry Not Sorry, There's a lot of dialogue, best friends to boyfriends, but it's cute so deal with it, oh boy, only some angst this time, secret boyfriends, that's all this is, this is more about feelings then it is about sex, underage? maybe?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 07:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11527023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genius_626/pseuds/Genius_626
Summary: Boyfriends are home alone. Logical intimacies ensue.Set immediately after "Who Wants To Be Homecoming King?" by "popular" demand.





	Learning How To Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Strap in, kids, for the least exciting sex scene you'll ever read.

For the past month, Gaston had been sleeping in the guest room of Lefou's house. It was cramped compared to his old room, the closet was filled with junk, and the washing machine and drier were just on the other side of a thin wall. Although Lefou's three bedroom house was much smaller than Gaston was used to, he was grateful to be living somewhere at all and rarely complained. 

On the first night of Gaston's stay, he and Lefou had driven home separately, as Lefou was coming from work and Gaston from Belle's house. Lefou's parents had enthusiastically welcomed him with open arms. It was enough to help him settle in, but as soon as it was lights out, Gaston couldn't make himself leave the comfort of Lefou's arm, or his bed for that matter. Gaston spent about every other night with Lefou, and of course they’d dedicated some of that time to exploring their new physical relationship, but it hadn’t gone further than kissing or roaming hands over clothing. 

Lefou led them to his bedroom. When he closed the door behind him, Gaston gently pushed him against it. They started kissing right away, and in their few weeks of practice, they’d gotten quite good at it. Gaston rolled his hips flush against Lefou’s while their hands clung and caressed each other. They both groaned into the kiss, and Gaston bit Lefou's bottom lip before pulling away.

“We should try to take this slow.” Lefou said, a little out of breath.

Gaston nodded, his hands at Lefou’s hips, squeezing gently. He allowed himself to be led to the bed, where Lefou sat down and began to untie his shoes. Gaston knelt down to do the same.

“So, um, you said before that you weren’t unexperienced?” Gaston said.

“Yeah…” Lefou said. “I might have tried going on a Tinder date once.”

Gaston looked up in surprise. “And you never told me?”

Lefou shrugged, kicking off his sneakers. “I never told anyone, it ended up to be so embarrassing.”

“...Can I ask what happened?”

“Well, I met this guy from a few towns away. We met at his place. He was older, eighteen to my sixteen, and I’d totally lied about my age. We fooled around, and then I basically chickened out.”

“Did he give you shit about it?”

“No, thank god. I got lucky. By...not getting lucky, I guess. Yeah, that was the last time I ever tried anything.”

Gaston was still on his knee, his shoes and socks discarded. He looked up at Lefou again, who was blushing like he did when he was flattered or nervous. Gaston realized the implication of his position, and decided that it was exactly what he wanted. Moving so that he was settled between Lefou’s legs, he brought his hands up to his boyfriend’s thighs.

“What are you doing?” Lefou asked.

“I want your dick on my mouth.” Gaston said, extremely casually, earning him the most priceless scandalized look from Lefou. 

“Ohmygod. Of course you talk dirty.” Lefou said under his breath, his face going hot as he watched Gaston reach up to unbutton his jeans.

“Is that ok?” Gaston asked. “I won’t do it if don’t want me to.”

“I mean, obviously I want you to.” Lefou said, covering his face with his hands. “I’m just suddenly nervous for some reason.”

“So am I.” Gaston said. He straightened his back and reached up, lowering Lefou’s hands from his face so that he could kiss him softly on the mouth. "But you know what?"

"...What?"

"This feels so much better than anything I've tried before." Gaston said, cupping the Lefou's half hard dick through his pants, making his boyfriend squirm. Gaston lowered himself again and placed Lefou’s hands in his hair.

“This is where these go.” He said.

Lefou moaned and dug his fingers in Gaston’s hair as he proceeded to unbutton Lefou’s jeans. He pulled down the zipper, pulling everything down a little below the waist, and then took Lefou’s half hard cock in his hand. He started pumping it to full hardness, slowly and deliberately.

“I’m pretty ordinary, in this department.” Lefou said, his insecurities getting the better of him. Their previous intimate encounters hadn’t been so revealing, so he’d been more confident about them. This was different. It felt amazing, but at the same time, he couldn’t help but feel a little self conscious.

“Well, yours is the first dick I’ve ever had this close to my face, so I think I’ll be the judge of that.” Gaston said before he leant down and sucked the tip into his mouth.

Lefou’s moans were a little high pitched, and they _did things_ to Gaston, motivating him to go deeper. Every movement of his tongue, every bob of his head, Lefou was vocal and pulling at his hair. Gaston was extremely hard because of all this. The only reason he stopped was because Lefou told him to.

“I don’t want to be done yet.” Lefou said, breathing heavily and leaning back on his hands.

Gaston understood, and so he got up and sat on the bed. “We should strip.”

Lefou looked over at his boyfriend with interested eyes. “You first.”

Gaston looked back with a devilish smile. “Challenge accepted.” He got to his feet and nonchalantly pulled the tee shirt over his head. He glanced back at Lefou to watch for his reactions.

“When was the last time you saw me without my shirt on?” Gaston asked.

“Gym class, freshman year. Way before you developed those muscles.” Lefou answered without hesitation.

“Oh, these?” Gaston said, flexing his arms.

Lefou narrowed his eyes and shook his head. “I hate you.”

“You _love_ me.” Gaston replied, undoing his own trousers and pants, pulling them all the way down. Kicking them away, he was completely bare, for the first time in front of the boy he loved. He smiled at the look on Lefou's face and tried not to cover himself out of instinct. 

Lefou couldn’t help himself and got up, pulling Gaston into a deep kiss and reaching a hand up to play with one of his nipples. Gaston groaned into the kiss, his knees going a little weak.

“How did I know you would have sensitive nipples?” Lefou said.

Gaston didn’t answer, he just placed his hands on Lefou’s hips and ground their groins together, making Lefou whine. He gently pushed Lefou back so that he was sitting on the edge of the bed again.

“I’m going to undress you.” Gaston said, reaching for Lefou’s cock again to casually caress it.

Lefou’s breath hitched. Gaston pulled at his shirt, moving it up his torso. Lefou raised his arms so that Gaston could move it up and over his head. He then moved lower, back onto his knees on the floor to pull Lefou's pants all the way down and off.

“You are gorgeous.” Gaston said, urging Lefou to meet him in the middle of the bed so that they could situate themselves in a more comfortable position. Gaston noticed Lefou suddenly looking less than excited. “Is something wrong?”

“Um…You’re not just saying that, are you?” Lefou asked. “I know it sounds like I don’t believe you but…no one thinks I’m good looking. _You’re_ good looking, _I’m_ —“

“Amazing.” Gaston interrupted. “I've always thought you were cute, and now that I'm older, I think you're damn sexy. On top of that, you’re loyal, and smart, and funny, and brave. Why wouldn't I find you attractive?”

Lefou was at a loss for words for a long moment, looking into Gaston’s genuine loving gaze. “That was probably the nicest thing anyone’s ever said to me. I’ve never heard you say anything like that.”

Gaston froze, realizing that he’d said all of that out loud. He sat back a little, a look on his face that was half way between worried and frustrated. “That’s because I didn’t think I could say any of it.” He balled his hands into fists. “I was such an idiot.”

Lefou reached out, covering Gaston’s hands with his own. “Hey, look at me?” When Gaston didn’t make a move, Lefou cupped the side of his face with one hand. “Don’t beat yourself up about the past. Don’t you see that all the effort you put into being hyper masculine was a coping mechanism? All that matters is that you’re learning to let your feelings guide your actions, not your fears. And I don't mind reminding you about any of this. We're learning how to love each other, and we barely just started.”

Gaston looked up at him then, his eyes wet. “How do you know exactly what to say to me?”

“I didn’t just a second ago, if you can remember that far back.” Lefou quipped with a smirk. “I’m still having a hard time believing that you’re into me just the same as I’m into you.”

Gaston thought for a moment before reaching up to wrap his arms around Lefou’s neck and pulling him into a kiss.

“Let’s try to leave society’s standards on us outside the bedroom, shall we?” Gaston said against Lefou’s lips.

“Yeah, that sound good.” Lefou said, laughing softly. “That should go in the rulebook.”

“Right next to the rule saying that we can’t snog while your parents are home?” Gaston replied.

They both laughed at that. Smiling and back on track, both teenagers looked each other over and tried to organize themselves.

“Did you, um, have any idea of how you wanted to go about this?” Gaston asked.

“Are you asking me if I wanted top or bottom?” Lefou said, smiling while it was Gaston’s turn to blush.

“Well when you put it like that…yes.” Gaston said. “I didn’t want to assume—“

“I don’t think you understand how long I’ve imagined this.” Lefou said, completely serious. “I want your dick inside of me.”

Gaston nearly melted, and words could no longer suffice. Lefou got up to find his supplies.

“I have lube and condoms.” Lefou said, looking through his underwear drawer. “My dad got these for me when he gave me _the gay talk_.”

Gaston laughed. “What does that even mean?”

“It’s like the regular sex talk, but instead of involving women, he did a bunch of research online and told me how it works with two guys.”

“A little much, but thoughtful.” Gaston said. "More then my parents would have done."

They spent the next few minutes continuing their foreplay, slowly ramping themselves back up. Lefou was on his back and Gaston was lying on top of him, knelt between his knees and grinding their hips together as they kissed.

Lefou learned that Gaston liked to get handsy along with talking a little dirty. He was surprised with how much he liked it when Gaston grabbed him by the thighs, ran his hands up to his hips and squeezed hard. He moaned when Gaston bit into his collar bone.

“I love the sounds you make.” Gaston mumbled against Lefou’s jaw. “I love the way you move beneath me.”

“Oh God.” Lefou whined. “You’ll have to get off of me soon, I need lube.”

Gaston nibbled at his jaw for a moment before he backed off. He leant up on his elbows and looked down at his boyfriend. “This is always where I kind of panic.”

“We can go as slow as you need.” Lefou said, running his hands up and down Gaston’s sides. “We’ll probably need to go slow anyway, since I’ve never fingered myself that deep before, I can’t really reach that far.”

“Then you’ll need to show me how to help you with that.” Gaston said. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t hurt me.” Lefou replied, leaning up for a quick kiss.

Lefou talked Gaston through everything, on his back with his legs spread wide. Although Gaston loved the view, he was still nervous. His movements were as gentle as he could make them, and he didn’t try to prod his finger in until Lefou’s say. His sense of purpose held him together, as he was determined to make this good for both of them, though he was also motivated to keep the past behind him. Moving forward with Lefou right now like this felt absolutely right, for so many reasons.

“What’s more nerve wracking, losing your virginity, or was it being on stage for the first time?” Gaston asked while he was massaging two fingers into Lefou.

“It’s hard to say.” Lefou replied, his eyes transfixed on Gaston’s movements. There was something surreal about having someone else touching him in such an intimate way, especially because it was the person he’d been dreaming about for a few years. The oddity of it all was, at the moment, overshadowing the pleasure.

“The first time I was on stage, it was the sixth grade, and I was in front of at least fifty strangers, fully decked out in a homemade elephant costume. Right now, I’m almost eighteen, it’s just you and me, and I’m completely naked.”

“Not to mention I have three fingers inside of you.”

“Three already?” 

“Yeah. Do you think you’re almost good?” Gaston asked.

“Yeah.” Lefou said, grabbing the condom package at his side. He began to open one. “Here. We’re probably both clean, but I’ve never been tested, so better safe than sorry.”

“We should both get tested soon, then.” Gaston said, taking the condom and rolling it on. “Ok…” He moved closer, taking a deep breath. Before he tried anything, he leant down for a kiss.

“I love you.” 

“I love you, too. Now come on, we only have, like, an hour or so.”

Gaston nodded, leaning back. He used one hand to position himself at Lefou’s opening, while the other caressed Lefou's left thigh. He pushed forward lightly, barely pushing through. He blinked up, meeting Lefou’s eyes when he made a small thrust, and the tip breeched the first ring of muscle. Lefou’s bent legs hugged Gaston’s sides, the supple skin rubbing against him with each short thrust.

Lefou was making small sounds in the back of his throat, and his breathing grew heavier with each inch that Gaston slowly pushed through. Finally, Gaston was up to the hilt, and both teenagers looked at each other in triumph.

“You feel incredible.” Gaston said. “Does it hurt?”

“Hardly.” Lefou said between breaths.

Gaston leaned down and buried his face into Lefou’s dark hair, his arms bracing Lefou from each side. “Tell me when you’re ready.”

“I think I’m ready _now_.”

Without warning, Gaston started sucking on Lefou’s neck, low enough so that it might count as his shoulder. Lefou thought it was an odd feeling, but then Gaston made a few shallow thrusts and everything kind of feel away all at once. Lefou's noises were breathy, and every one encouraged Gaston to pull out a little more for bigger impact, going slow and steady, all the while giving his boyfriend a killer hickey.

Lefou met most of Gaston's thrusts, which was something Gaston thoroughly enjoyed. The rest of his other encounters had been awkward for multiple reasons, one of them being that the girls had rarely done anything while he was inside them. Not that he'd been the best lover in either of those situations, but this felt equal, exciting, and real.

As the seconds passed, Gaston grew bolder, and Lefou matched him. They bit at each other while their thrusts became sharper, faster. Eventually, Lefou pushed Gaston off of him.

“Enough of the romantic stuff. Sit up and pound into me.”

Gaston gave a knowing smiled. “ _Yes, sir_.”

He did as he was told, feeling up Lefou’s thick thighs and pushing them as far forward as they could without hurting him. His fingers dug into his smooth skin, and he began a fast pace that left Lefou wining just the way Gaston liked it. The sound of skin slapping against skin was almost more intoxicating then the feel of it, driving them both a little mad. 

“Touch yourself. God, I want to see that.” Gaston said, and so Lefou reached up to take his own hard member in his hand.

“I’m close, I’m so close.” Lefou said, his voice shaking from the fast pace, his whole body moving up and down on the bed.

“So am I.” Gaston practically growled. Trying to thrust at the right angle, Gaston finally found Lefou’s prostate, or at least he assumed he did, given Lefou's scream. Immediately, he came, most of it landing on his own belly. The sight of that made Gaston come right away, his hips stuttered while he buried himself deep into his boyfriend. They both took a minute to calm down, Gaston having pulled out and dropped down next to Lefou. 

“Holy shit.” Lefou said, gaining back his breath. “How was that a little more awkward then I expected it to be, but better?”

Gaston nodded. “Same.”

By the time Lefou's parents were home, the boys were watching a movie and had already discarded the evidence of their escapades in the trash bin outside. Gaston slept with Lefou that night in his bed, his head on Lefou's shoulder, an arm slung around across his chest. One month after his world seemed to have ended, he'd never slept so well in his life. 

**Author's Note:**

> None of my work is ever beta'd, so sorry if this chapter is worse than usual lol
> 
> Stay tuned for more plot, because that's obviously why we're all here.


End file.
